Te amo
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Kendall esta enamorado de James y Logan esta enamorado de Carlos. Ambos chicos hacen un pacto para poder ayudarse a declarar su amor... ¿Saldra todo como lo esperaban?
1. ¿Qué me está pasando?

Hola a todos :D

¿Qué creen? Que vengo con una nueva historia que será… ¿Kogan? ¿Kames?

Los dejare con la duda, por eso no pondré la pareja, será más torturante XD

Sin más que decirles además de dedicárselo a LittleGrayPony y a Abi DiLaurentis ¡Pero que ellas sean amantes de Kames no tiene nada que ver! ¿O si?

Sin más que decirles les dejo este primer episodio de mi nuevo trabajo.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: ¿Qué me está pasando?**_

* * *

Era una noche común y corriente en Los Ángeles. Hacia un poco de viento, algo helado. Las estrellas brillaban con gran esplendor y la luna estaba algo más grande de lo normal.

Eran cerca de las 10:00 de la noche y en un auditorio de la gran ciudad, se encontraban cuatro chicos, provenientes de Minnesota que actualmente eran pertenecientes a una famosa y prestigiosa banda… Big Time Rush.

Los chicos estaban en el escenario, con las luces en sus rostros y cientos de chicos y chicas estaban aclamando a sus ídolos de toda la vida, alrededor del lugar gritando y cantando las canciones que les presentaba el grupo.

Era el concierto de Big Time Rush y Kendall, Logan, James y Carlos se estaban preparando para cantar la última canción de ese concierto… Worldwide.

Las luces se disminuyeron un poco, ya que eran muy fuertes. Los cuatro chicos bajaron del escenario y eligieron, cada uno, a una chica para cantar la canción de forma que seguían su ya famosa y conocida tradición de la "chica worldwide"

James eligió a una chica un poco bajita, tenía los ojos de color chocolate, muy claros. Tenía la piel un poco morena, pero no mucho. Su cabello era de color negro y tenia una sonrisa encantadora, tal vez por eso la eligió.

Logan eligió a una chica de su estatura, tenia la piel morena, del tono de piel de Carlos. Tenia el cabello negro, unos ojos cautivadores de color chocolate oscuro… casi de color negro. Tenía el cabello castaño y era un poco corto, le llegaba a menos de los hombros.

Carlos eligió a una chica muy delgada. Su piel era muy pálida. Tenía los ojos de color azul y una larga cabellera de color rubio. Tenía sus labios pintados con un rojo muy intenso y una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca.

Finalmente, Kendall eligió a una chica casi de su altura, era alta. Tenía la piel morena. Unos labios un poco anchos y sin pintar, al igual que su cara. Su rostro no podía mostrar más que emoción, seguramente nunca se imagino estar en esa situación.

Después los cuatro chicos y sus "chicas worldwide" subieron de nuevo al escenario y se sentaron en algunas sillas que estaban para finalizar el concierto.

-Esta es nuestra última canción, gracias por todo.- anuncio Kendall por el micrófono y una ola de gritos se hizo sonora, para que luego los chicos con una gran sonrisa comenzaran a cantar.

* * *

_Ooh Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day? Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah Did I awake you out of your dream? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep You calm me down There's something about the sound of your voice I'm never, never (never as far away as it may seem) Soon we'll be together We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) Not gonna let me take another goodbye Babe, it won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry, cause you have my heart It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city Just get up and go The show must go on so I need you to be strong I'm never, never (never as far away as it may seem) Soon we'll be together We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) Not gonna let me take another goodbye Babe, it won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_Oh Wherever the wind blows me You're still the one and only girl on my mind No, there ain't no one better (worldwide) So always remember (worldwide) Always remember, girl you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) Not gonna let me take another goodbye Babe, it won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_(Worldwide) Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry Cause you have my heart_

* * *

Los chicos terminaron de cantar alegremente, las chicas bajaron del escenario para que luego las luces se apagaran por completo y las personas que estaban en el lugar comenzaron a gritar llenos de emoción, el nombre de la banda de las que eran ídolos.

Las luces regresaron y los chicos se unieron de forma que estaban de izquierda a derecha: Kendall, James, Carlos y Logan. Se tomaron de las manos e hicieron una reverencia ante su amado público.

Enseguida se soltaron de las manos y se dieron un abrazo, posando, para que los y las fans pudieran tomar alguna fotográfica, la última de la noche.

La mano de James estaba en la espalda del rubio y eso lo puso algo nervioso, ya que se estaba moviendo constantemente, se podría decir que el moreno estaba acariciando a Kendall.

Para suerte de Kendall, las luces se apagaron de nuevo y comenzaros a caminar para sus camerinos. Cuando este pensó que su problema se había terminado se dio cuenta de que no era así y que tal vez era peor de lo que pensaba, tenia una notoria erección gracias al tacto que le estuvo dando James hacia unos segundos.

Llegaron al centro donde se encontraban los camerinos individuales que estaban organizados de esta forma. En el fondo se encontraban cuatro puertas, cada una conducía a uno de los camerinos, destinados para los chicos. Del lado contrario se encontraba una mesa con botellas de agua fría, algunas frituras y un poco de comida. El rubio quiso escapar del lugar, pero la voz de Carlos lo detuvo y finalmente se encontraba la salida de ese lugar, que era por ambos lados de forma que existían dos pasillos para salir.

-Este concierto fue genial.- dijo emocionado el pequeño moreno, dirigiéndose a la mesa para tomar una banderilla y comenzarla a devorar velozmente.

-¡Claro que si Carlitos! ¡Fue nuestro concierto!- dijo James dándole un abrazo a Carlos, el moreno no dejo de comer, haciendo el abrazo se viera gracioso pero también haciendo que Kendall soltara una mueca.

-Parece que a ti te gustaron las chicas ¿No, Kendall?- dijo Logan con una voz profunda y un poco avergonzada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Kendall confundido mirando a su amigo.

Logan señalo el problema de Kendall. El rubio solamente pudo sentir la mirada de sus tres mejores amigos y la sangre subir hasta su cabeza. Sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su camerino sin decir nada.

Los tres chicos se quedaron impactados.

-Creo que me iré a cambiar.- dijo James, sin dejar de mirar la puerta por donde se acababa de ir el rubio, se podía ver que tenia un leve sonrojo, al ver a Kendall con tremenda erección

-Yo me quedare comiendo aquí un rato.- dijo Carlos, dejando las banderillas al relacionar la comida con el problema de Kendall.

Logan solamente asintió con la cabeza y fue por una botella de agua fría, tenia mucha calor. Abrió la botella y le dio un gran sorbo. Enseguida tomo otra botella

-¿Para quién es esa botella?- dijo Carlos, que se acercaba a tomar una botella de agua.

-Para Kendall, iré a hablar con el.- dijo Logan con un poco de culpa.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Carlos, que ahora se dedico a la comida por completo, regresando a las banderillas de nuevo.

"Se ve tan hermoso" pensó Logan para luego tomar su camino para la puerta del camerino de Kendall.

Le dio unos golpecitos a la puerta esperando una respuesta, pero nada.

-Kendall soy yo.- dijo Logan y enseguida la puerta se abrió. El pálido sintió como una mano lo jalaba del brazo y lo metía al pequeño cuarto.

Tenían que caminar por un pequeño pasillo, antes de llegar al cuarto real.

Todos los camerinos eran iguales. Eran algo alargados, pero sobre todo, eran muy anchos. Tenían un ropero con los cambios de ropa que se llevaban a cabo durante el concierto, además de la ropa que los chicos usarían después de este mismo, este gran mueble se encontraba en una de las esquinas.

Al fondo, tenían un baño junto con su bañera para ducharse después del cansado concierto. Además tenían unos cuantos sofás y almohadas, por si los chicos querían descansar antes de ir a casa de regreso, se encontraban al lado del ropero y justo enfrente estaba una televisión de plasma con cable Premium por si los chicos se querían relajar de lo mejor.

Al terminar el pasillo, lo primero que se encontraba era un gran espejo junto a una mesa. En la mesa estaban varios cosméticos para que los chicos pudieran elegir el estilo correcto, con la ropa correcta.

El rubio condujo al pálido hasta uno de los sofás y se sentó en uno de los extremos, Logan lo imito.

-¿Que ocurre?- dijo Kendall algo serio, al parecer seguía muerto de la vergüenza, ni siquiera podía ver a Logan a los ojos.

-Ten, esto es para ti.- dijo Logan lanzándole la botella al rubio que la sujeto rápidamente y después de todo, decidió ver a Logan a los ojos, curiosamente aun tenia la erección.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo nuevamente Kendall para luego abrir la botella y darle un largo trago.

-Dime tu que ocurre.- dijo Logan, señalando de nuevo el bulto de Kendall.

-Necesito que me ayudes con esto.- dijo Kendall.

-Lo siento Kenny, pero a mi me gusta Carlitos.- dijo Logan sonrojado y arrepintiéndose un poco por haber declarado su amor a Carlos, ya que nadie sabia nada acerca de ese tema.

-No seas bobo, no quiero eso.- dijo Kendall rodando sus ojos.- Y que bueno que te gusta Carlos… te propongo algo.- termino el rubio con una de esas miradas que solamente te pueden decir que el chico tiene un nuevo plan.

-¿De que se trata?- dijo Logan algo curioso.

-Te seré sincero, la causa de esto.- empezó el rubio señalando su ya inexistente erección.- fue culpa de James, el me gusta mucho y al terminar el concierto me estuvo acariciando la espalda…- dijo Kendall.

-Te comprendo, una vez me paso lo mismo con Carlitos, ¿Recuerdas mi cumpleaños? Esa vez que me abrazo y me dio algunas caricias me ocurrió lo mismo. Por fortuna creo que nadie se dio cuenta.- dijo Logan.

-Oh claro que nos dimos cuenta, fue la polémica de Palm Woods durante al menos un mes.- dijo Kendall, bajando de su nube a Logie.

-Eso no es bueno.- dijo Logan avergonzado.

-El punto es que te ayudo a convencer a Carlitos de que sea tu novio, solo si tú me ayudas con James.- dijo Kendall con un tono serio y tendiéndole su mano al pálido.

-De acuerdo, - contesto Logan, para luego estrechar la mano con la de su amigo, cerrando su pacto de ayuda amorosa.

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero que no muy mal.

Dejen sus reviews, es muy importante para mi, para saber que puedo hacer para mejorar esta historia que espero sea buena… aun no se cuantos episodios serán, pero ya tengo la idea principal.

No se cuando actualizare, tengo otras historias que actualizar, pero algo me dice que esta historia la actualizare muy seguido, porque la idea me vino y es muy fuerte.

Sin más que decirles y esperando dejarlos con algo de intriga, se despide….

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	2. Nuestros planes

_**Hola a todos.**_

¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien. Después de las fiestas, que mejor manera de relajarse que escribir algo, por eso termine el segundo capítulo de este fic.

Espero que sea de su agrado :D

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Nuestros planes.**_

* * *

-Entonces, luego planearemos algo, tal vez hoy.- dijo Kendall.

-¿hoy?- se quejó un poco Logan.

-Si hoy, llegando a casa. ¡Vivimos en la misma habitación!- dijo Kendall algo irónico.

-De acuerdo, pero solo porque amo a Carlitos.- declaro Logan, para luego ponerse de pie y caminar para la puerta.-Me voy a duchar y a cambiar… tu deberías de hacer lo mismo, tal vez con eso se te baje tu calentura.- termino Logan, declarándole una sonrisa a su nuevo cómplice y salió de la habitación.

-¿Me sigues mirando ahí? Creo que en realidad estás enamorado de mi.- dijo Kendall lanzándole una almohada al pálido intentando golpearlo, pero el chico fue más rápido y la almohada choco con la puerta.

-Pero Logan tiene razón, me tengo de duchar. Apesto.- dijo Kendall riéndose un poco para luego buscar una ropa de cambio y comenzarse a desvestir. Estaba por quitarse su última prenda cuando…

-Kenny oye… Lo siento luego hablamos.- era James. Estaba sonrojado de sobremanera.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Kendall mientras se acercaba al chico que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien.- dijo James con la cara sonrojada.

-¿Por qué no estaría bien?- dijo Kendall.

-Bueno… es que saliste corriendo con tu gran problema y…- Kendall estaba sorprendido y sentía crecer su… orgullo por su "gran" problema.

-¿Te da pena ver el problema algo más de cerca?- bromeo Kendall.

-Eres un estúpido.-dijo James enojado y dio un portazo.

-No lo entiendo.- dijo Kendall desnudándose por completo y luego entrando a la ducha.

* * *

_**Del otro lado de la puerta.**_

James estaba recargado en la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos y con su respiración agitada.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Carlitos desde la mesa con comida, seguía comiendo imparablemente.

-Vi a Kendall semidesnudo.- dijo James sonrojado y caminando para la mesa, tomando una botella de agua helada.

-¿Estuvo muy mal?- dijo Carlitos con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Claro que no! Pero es que… se veía tan sexy.- dijo el moreno dándole un gran sorbo al agua.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Carlos.

-¿Entonces qué?- pregunto extrañado el moreno alto.

-¿Le declararas tu amor?- pregunto algo curioso.

-¡NO! Yo quiero que sea él el que me lo proponga, así será más romántico.- dijo James ahora probando algunos platillos, acompañando a Carlitos.

-Tienes razón, pero debes de admitir que tiene un gran…- dijo Carlos haciendo que James se sonrojara.- ¿Qué?- pregunto el moreno.

-Es que le pregunte a Kendall que si estaba bien, porque había corrido con su gran problema y… creo que con su mente retorcida entendió mi mensaje y ahora sabe que lo veo a escondidas.- dijo James sonrojado.

-Hay algo más ¿verdad?- pregunto Carlitos.

-Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y me dijo que si quería ver su "problema" de cerca… a mí me gano la vergüenza y lo único que pude hacer fue fingir estar enojado y llamarlo estúpido.- dijo James algo avergonzado.

-Creo que Kendall siente algo por ti, sino no te diría nada acerca del problema.- señalo Carlos.

-Es cierto ¿Qué hay de Logan y tú?- pregunto James.

-¿Logie y yo? ¿Crees que he estado enamorado de en los últimos 3 años y que no le he podido decirle que lo amo con todo mi corazón? ¡Claro que no!- dijo Carlitos nervioso.

-¡Por dios! Se te ve que estás enamorado hasta con los ojos cerrados.- dijo James.- Además ¿Recuerdas el cumpleaños de Logie?- James pregunto.

-¿Esa vez que le di un abrazo y tuvo "un problema" como Kendall?- cuestiono Carlos.

-Esa vez. Creo que Logan siente algo por ti ¿Por qué no se lo dices?- pregunto el moreno alto.

-Por la misma razón que tú. Quiero que él se me declare.- repuso Carlitos al igual que James hacia unos minutos.

-Creo que me bañare.- dijo finalmente James entrando a su camerino sin esperar la respuesta de Carlitos.

-Yo también.- dijo Carlitos, necesitaba sacar esas palabras de su interior por alguna razón.

Y entro a su camerino...

* * *

_**En el cuarto de Logan.**_

El chico pálido estaba desnudo, cerrando la llave del agua y comenzando a secar su cuerpo con una toalla. Se pasó a la cama y se comenzó a vestir lentamente, pensando en muchas cosas.

"¿No será más fácil que le diga a Carlitos que lo amo, sin rodeos?"

"Por supuesto que no" contesto una vocecita en su cabeza.

"Pero él es muy inocente, no entiende los mensajes subliminales" se cuestionó Logan.

"En eso tienes razón, pero puede que Carlos sea menos inocente de lo que te esperabas"

Justo en ese momento se terminó de vestir y salió del camerino en espera de los otros chicos.

* * *

_**En el cuarto de Kendall**_

El chico rubio estaba en el sillón mirando la televisión. Hacía mucho que se había terminado de duchar, pero no quería salir en esos momentos. Aun sentía un poco de vergüenza por lo ocurrido.

-Creo que Logan está afuera.- dijo Kendall, apago la televisión y salió de su camerino.

* * *

_**En el cuarto de Carlos.**_

"Aún tengo hambre" se decía Carlos mientras comenzaba a abrir la regadera.

"Pero debería de estar más preocupado por Logie. James tiene razón en su cumpleaños tuvo una erección al tener mi contacto. Aunque también había unas chicas que según la mayoría eran muy hermosas… pero Logie no es así. No se deja llevar tan fácilmente y sin conocer a una persona ¿O sí?" se decía Carlos mientras se comenzaba a duchar.

* * *

_**En el cuarto de James.**_

El chico moreno estaba dentro de la ducha, sentía el agua golpear con su cuerpo, se sentía tranquilo en esos momentos, pero por alguna razón en sus pensamientos solo cruzaba el pesimismo.

"Tal vez Kenny no me ama" se decía James.

"O tal vez esta perdidamente enamorado de ti y por eso tuvo una erección, por el tacto que le dice en la espalda" dijo una vocecita.

James cerró la llave del agua. Salió de su "baño" y por alguna razón decidió no ponerse una toalla. Y por otra razón inexplicable se miró en el espejo.

-¿Por qué estas así?- le dijo el James del espejo al James real.

-No lo sé ¿Por qué estas tu así?- pregunto el moreno real.

-Porque soy tu.- contesto el desnudo del espejo.

-¿Crees que a Kendall le guste este cuerpo?- dijo el desnudo real a l del espejo.

-Por supuesto, lucimos increíbles de esta forma… aunque estamos mojados.- dijo el James del espejo.

-Tienes razón, pero me siento bien de estar mojado.- dijo el James real y comenzó a charlar con su "yo" del espejo.

* * *

_**En la "sala de estar"… bueno en el lugar donde se supone que están las puertas para los camerinos, que es como un pasillo pero no es un pasillo, ahí.**_

Logan estaba de pie frente a la mesa, tenía otra botella en la mano, estaba a la mitad. Kendall salió de su camerino y se encontró al pálido.

-¿Aun no salen los chicos?- pregunto el rubio mientras el pálido se hacía consiente de la presencia de Kendall.

-Claro están aquí a mi lado, solamente que se hicieron invisibles para que no se les note sus "problemas" ante mi contacto- dijo Logan con algo de sarcasmo.

-¿Al igual que tú?- dijo Kendall algo restante.

-Al menos fue en Palm Woods, en mi casa y con mis amigos en lugar de un concierto donde cientos de chicas y chicos te vieron y tal vez la prensa lo capturo.- dijo Logan triunfante.

-¿No han salido los chicos?- dijo finalmente Kendall derrotado.

-¿Acaso los ves por aquí?- dijo nuevamente Logan.

-Tienes razón ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- dijo Kendall algo fastidiado mientras tomaba una botella de agua.

-Lo siento, estoy algo frustrado por mi situación con Carlitos, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.- se disculpó Logan.

-No hay problema, pero me preocupa que aún no estén aquí… ¿nos vamos a Palm Woods para poder planear algún plan sin que se den cuenta?- sugirió Kendall.

-Sí, es lo mejor. Pero tenemos que avisarle a los chicos.- sentencio Logan dirigiéndose al cuarto de Carlitos. Por su lado Kendall se dirigió al de James.

* * *

_**De nuevo en el cuarto de Carlos.**_

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Logan golpeando la puerta.

-Espera un momento.-dijo Carlos cerrando la llave y poniéndose una toalla alrededor de su cintura.- Puedes pasar.

Logan entro y se encontró a Carlos frente a él y semidesnudo. Verlo de esa manera, con el cabello mojado y en su frente, con una cara de vergüenza y de cierta forma indefenso causo el deseo de hacerle el amor al moreno en ese instante, pero intento disipar esas imágenes antes de que tuviera un "problema"

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-pregunto Carlos acercándose a Logan y rascándose la nuca con un brazo.

-N-no Carlitos.- tartamudeo un poco Logan.

"Mierda, ahora solo falta que… ¡No puede ser está ocurriendo de nuevo!"

-Solo te quería decir que Kendall y yo nos iremos de una vez a Palm Woods.- dijo Logan dándose la vuelta rápidamente y saliendo por la puerta.

-Podría jurar que tuvo una… tal vez era mi imaginación.- dijo Carlos comenzando a secar su cuerpo y buscando su nuevo conjunto de ropa.

* * *

_**En el cuarto de James.**_

-¿No tienes frio?- dijo el James del espejo.

-No, me calienta ve a alguien tan sexy en el espejo. Aunque me gustaría más si fuera Kendall.- admitió el moreno real.

-Si sigues de esa forma tal vez alguien entre y te vera desnudo.- dijo el James del espejo.

-Eso es casi imposible. La mayoría llama a la puerta cuando quiere entrar a excepción de…- empezó el James real.

Pero para su sorpresa la única persona que nunca llamaba a la puerta entro a su camerino… Kendall.

-¡JAMES!-Dijo Kendall sonrojado y cerrando los ojos.

-¡KENDALL!- grito James aún más sonrojado y tomando una toalla para luego cubrir su cuerpo.

-¿Puedo mirar?- dijo Kendall.

-Seguro.- contesto James.

-Pensé que no tendrías la toalla, pero bueno.- dijo Kendall con picardía y pudo leer en los labios de James un "idiota".

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo James sonrojado mientras se cubría solamente la parte delantera de su cuerpo.

-Te venía a avisar que Logan y yo nos iremos a Palm Woods.- dijo Kendall.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos luego.- dijo James aun sonrojado.

-Por cierto, aun se puede ver tu trasero por el espejo.- dijo Kendall con una gran sonrisa, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación, dejando a James aún más sonrojado y avergonzado que antes.

* * *

_**En la "sala de estar" o… en ese lugar donde se cruzan los pasillos y... bueno ustedes me entienden.**_

Logan estaba recargado en la puerta del camerino de Carlos algo agitado y con una notoria erección.

Kendall estaba recargado en la puerta del camerino de James algo agitado y con una notoria erección.

Ambos se miraron y luego se dieron una sonrisa estúpida.

-¿A ti que te paso?- pregunto Kendall separándose de la puerta y caminando para la mesa.

-Vi a Carlitos semidesnudo y déjame decirte que se veía muy provocativo.- dijo Logan separándose de la puerta al igual que el rubio y siguiendo su camino.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, sus erecciones disminuyeron rápidamente y ahora se dirigían a la limosina que los regresaría a Palm Woods.

-¿Y a ti?- pregunto Logan, pues la cara de Kendall demostraba aún más emoción que la de Logan.

-Vi totalmente desnudo a James.- dijo Kendall regresando a su sonrojo anterior.

-¿Eso cómo fue?- dijo Logan sorprendido mientras subían a la limosina y cerraban la puerta. El vehículo se comenzaba a mover.

-Tu sabes que nunca pregunto si puedo entrar… tampoco lo hice esta vez y James estaba charlando con el espejo de nuevo pero esta vez estaba desnudo.- dijo Kendall con un sonrojo mayor al recordar el cuerpo del moreno.

-Bueno yo llevo dos puntos por ver a Carlitos semidesnudo y tu llevas cinco por ver a James desnudo.- bromeo Logan.

-Y créeme que James no está nada mal, es mejor de lo que me imagine.- dijo Kendall recibiendo una mirada acusadora de Logan.- No es que me la pasara imaginándome a James desnudo pero… de acuerdo siempre lo he imaginado desnudo ¿Tú no te has imaginado a Carlos desnudo?- pregunto Kendall.

Logan se sonrojo.- Muchas veces.- admitió el pálido.

-Disculpen, pero yo también estoy viajando en la limosina.-dijo el chofer por un micrófono.- Y les aseguro que no es nada cómodo escuchar estas conversaciones.- dijo finalmente el chofer.

Logan y Kendall se sonrojaron, estaban hablando con un volumen muy alto y no habían tomado muchas precauciones.

Llegaron a Palm Woods y bajaron rápidamente para evitar al conductor hasta que Kendall regreso corriendo, le dijo algo al chofer y regreso con Logan.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto Logan mientras caminaba para el elevador y presionaban el botón del segundo piso.

-Le dije que si decía algo acerca de lo que escucho, lo despediríamos y que jamás encontraría un nuevo trabajo.- dijo con naturalidad el rubio mientras salían del elevador y caminaban al 2J.

Entraron sin decir nada, la sala de estar, como siempre después de un concierto estaba vacía. La señora Knight y Katie deberían de estar dormidas y la cena de los chicos estaba en la mesa del comedor.

-¿tienes hambre?- pregunto Logan al rubio.

-Mucha ¿Comemos?- dijo Kendall.

-¿No quieres esperar al "desnudo bandana"?- dijo Logan.

-La verdad me muero de hambre ¿Tu no?- pregunto el rubio.

-Sí, creo que lo mejor será que cenemos de una buena vez.- dijo el pálido.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en una silla. Uno frente al otro para poder platicar mejor cuando comían.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido algo para declararle nuestro amor a los chicos?- pregunto el rubio.

-La verdad es que no ¿Hay alguna idea en esa mente pervertida?- pregunto Logan con algo de sarcasmo.

-Sí. Creo que sería una buena idea… Provocarlos.- dijo Kendall comiendo la cena, que era una lasaña que Jennifer había preparado.

-¿Provocarlos?- dijo Logan desconcertado mientras comía rápidamente la lasaña.

-Veras… ¿Ubicas como ellos son provocan sin intención de hacerlo?- dijo el rubio.

Logan asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues nosotros los provocaremos con toda la intención del mundo.- dijo Kendall con voz decidida.

* * *

¿Es muy descabellada la idea de Kendall? ¿Cómo provocaran a los chicos? ¿Se imaginaron a James desnudo mirándose al espejo? ¿Quieren seguir leyendo? ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Dejen sus reviews con su opinión, esta demostrado por una encuesta que los reviews ayudan a bajar de peso porque son más ligeros que el aire mismo.

Así es que si quieren bajar algo de peso, dejen sus reviews.

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	3. Comenzando con las provocaciones

Hola a todos.

Como pueden ver este nuevo año empecé (algo tarde) con actualizaciones.

Si ya leyeron los otros fics saben que tengo un nuevo proyecto, si no aquí les va el aviso.

Subí un crossover entre iCarly y Big Time Rush. Las parejas siguen siendo Slash, pero quiero que entren a leerla y dejar su review, estará entretenida o bueno, es que es algo diferente a lo que escribo normalmente. Por cierto se llama "Nuestro amor"

Disfruten :D

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Comenzando con las provocaciones.**_

* * *

-¿Nosotros? ¿Provocarlos?- Logan se escuchaba con voz sorprendida, pero le gustaba la idea.

-Por supuesto. Así sabremos si ellos sienten algo por nosotros.- Dijo Kendall recordando la posibilidad de que los chicos no los amaran.

-Es cierto, pero en mi caso creo que hay un problema.- Logan se escuchaba algo decepcionado.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuál?- Kendall no entendía el punto del pálido.

-Carlitos es demasiado inocente, no creo que le lleguen las indirectas.- dijo Logan terminando de cenar al fin.

-Tienes razón. Pero si tienen la misma complicidad que nosotros dos, James le explicara todo.- Puntualizo el rubio, terminando de comer. Logan el dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Tienes razón. Además para ser sinceros. Ellos son mejores amigos y nosotros somos mejores amigos. Somos más unidos, pero sería raro que pasara algo entre nosotros.- dijo Logan divertido.

-¿Enserio crees que no pasaría nada entre nosotros? ¿Soy feo?- dijo Kendall, Logan pensó que hablaba en broma, pero en su rostro se podía ver que no era así.

-No.- Dijo Logan en un pequeño grito.- De hecho eres apuesto en muchos sentidos. Sobretodo esa personalidad tuya es la que enamora... ¡¿QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?!- Logan sonaba impresionado por sus palabras, ya que en realidad no las había planeado.

-Wow ¿entonces estás enamorado de mí?- Bromeo Kendall. Logan iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.- Tranquilo, en realidad tu eres apuesto. Una cosa es reconocer la belleza de una persona y otra es estar enamorado.- dijo Kendall haciendo que Logan se tranquilizara.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto el rubio.

-Haremos esto…

Kendall comenzó a susurrarle en el oído a Logan contándole el nuevo plan.

* * *

_**En los camerinos.**_

-Carlos.- Dijo James golpeando la puerta donde se encontraba el moreno bajito.

Su voz se escuchaba nerviosa. Ahora estaba vestido con unos jeans ajustados de color azul, una camisa de color negro y una chamarra de cuero color negro. Además llevaba un par de tenis de color blanco.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Carlos desde el interior de la habitación, sin abrir la puerta o darle acceso a su amigo.

-Necesito habla contigo, es U-R-G-E-N-T-E.- Puntualizo James.

James miro como Carlos abría la puerta, con tan solo unos boxers puestos.

-Pasa.- dijo el moreno bajito. James hizo caso y paso a uno de los sillones a sentarse.

-¿Por qué no estabas vestido aun?- Pregunto James cuando el moreno se estaba vistiendo, con unos jeans negros y una playera azul.

-Porque me estaba secando ¿Crees que todos somos igual de rápidos?- Dijo Carlos con sarcasmo, tomando una chamarra de color verde.

-Tienes razón.- dijo James mientras miraba como Carlos se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué es eso urgente de lo que me quieres hablar?- pregunto el moreno bajito y el moreno alto se sonrojo.

-¿Recuerdas que siempre hablo con el espejo?- pregunto James un poco avergonzado.

-Por supuesto, creo que el espejo es más amigo de ti que nosotros tres.- dijo algo divertido Carlos.

-Pues Kendall me vio hablando frente del espejo.- dijo James.

-¿Y le decías al espejo que lo amabas? A Kendall, claro está- dijo el moreno sorprendido

-No, algo peor.- dijo James sonrojado.- Le hablaba al espejo… desnudo.- dijo James.

-¡¿KENDALL TE VIO?!- pregunto Carlos en un grito.

-Sí y me cubrí rápidamente con la toalla, supongo que Logan vino a decirte que ellos ya se iban.- James hizo una pausa para que el moreno contestara y así lo hizo, con un asentimiento de cabeza.-El me dijo que se iba y luego… que aún se me veía el trasero por el espejo.- James se escuchaba cada vez más y más avergonzado.

-¿Y?- pregunto el moreno bajito.

-Tenía otro "problema" enorme.- dijo James sonrojado.

.Wow al menos tu comprobaste el "problema" yo solamente creo que le dio un "problema" a Logie, pero son solo sospechas.- dijo Carlos algo deprimido.

-¡CARLOS! Te digo que Kendall me vio desnudo y tú piensas en Logan, eres increíble.- James se escuchaba molesto.

-Lo siento, pero fue lo que me vino a la mente ¿Nos vamos ya?- dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie.

-Por supuesto, creo que ahora los conciertos caritativos de una sola banda no me están gustando. Nos han traído "problemas" bueno a los chicos.- dijo James algo divertido.

-¿Has visto el "problema" de Logie? Creo que está más grande que el de Kendall.- Dijo Carlos, ahora empezarían una discusión.

Caminaban para la salida y llegaron rápidamente a la limosina.

-Claro que no, se nota que Kendall tiene el "problema" más grande que Logie.- dijo James mientras la limosina se movía.

-Deja de decirles "problemas" se llaman erecciones.- dijo Carlos algo aburrido.

-Tienes razón, el punto es que Kendall tiene el pene más grande que Logan.- dijo James, estaba gritando.

-¡Claro que no! Logie lo tiene más grande que Kendall.- dijo Carlos, también en un grito.

-Caballeros.- dijo el chofer dijo por una bocina.- Sé que es interesante saber que chico lo tiene más grande, pero hemos llegado.- el hombre sonaba avergonzado, al parecer no era su noche.

Los chicos bajaron rápidamente y subieron por el elevador.

-Debemos de tener más cuidado.- dijo James cuando llegaron al segundo piso.

-Es cierto, eso que paso hace rato fue vergonzoso.- dijo Carlos.

Ninguno dijo nada, solamente llegaron al 2J y se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba apagado.

-¿Chicos?- dijo Carlos. Nadie contesto.

-Seguramente ya deben de estar dormidos.- dijo James cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-¿Chicos?- dijo la voz de Logan saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Son ustedes?- dijo Kendall, venia junto a Logan, pero todo estaba oscuro así es que era difícil saber dónde se encontraban.

James encendió la luz rápidamente y se encontró con algo sorprendente.

Logan y Kendall estaban de pie, frente a ellos. Se estaban tallando los ojos con las manos, para quitarse el sueño, seguramente llevaban un tiempo dormidos.

Pero lo que más impacto a Carlos y James era que…

Logan estaba vestido solamente con un bóxer de color azul y elástico negro y estaba justo enfrente de Carlos, a unos cinco pasos máximo.

Kendall estaba vestido de la misma manera, solo que con un bóxer de color rojo y elástico negro, justo enfrente de James y a la misma distancia.

Carlos estaba perdido en la entrepierna de Logan, ya que se le marcaba mucho el "problema"

James estaba perdido en la entrepierna de Kendall ya que se le marcaba mucho el "problema" y para ser sinceros, se veían casi idénticos de tamaño…

-¿Están bien?- dijo Kendall mirando a James a los ojos.

-Por supuesto.- contesto Carlos mirando a Logie a los ojos.

-¿Ya estaban dormidos?- pregunto James, sentía la sangre reunirse en la entrepierna.

-Si, desde hace rato.- dijo Logan.

-Vayan a dormir antes de que se haga más notoria mi… quiero decir que ya es tarde.- dijo Carlos que ya tenía la entrepierna a su máxima capacidad de sangre.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches.- dijeron el rubio y el pálido al unísono y se fueron a su habitación.

-¿Te paso lo mismo que a mí?- dijo James mientras ambos se iban a su habitación, ya que habían cenado después del concierto.

-¿Una erección a causa de ellos?- dijo Carlos cuando entraron a la habitación.

-¡Si! ¿Lo habrán hecho a propósito?- pregunto James que ahora tenía la pijama y se recostaba y cobijaba en su cama.

-No creo, parecía que en realidad estaban dormidos y… nunca he visto que duerman en pijama, bueno últimamente.- dijo Carlos que ya estaba en su cama, cobijado.

-Pues creo que haya sido intencional o no… fue algo torturante.- admitió el moreno alto.

-Es cierto, ahora sé cómo se sintieron ellos.- dijo Carlos.

-Buenas noches Carlitos, mañana será un día normal.- dijo James dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Buenas noches James y espero que si sea normal.- dijo Carlos.

Ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos rápidamente.

* * *

_**En la habitación de Kendall y Logan.**_

-¿Viste sus caras?- dijo Logan emocionado.

-¡Lo sé! Parece que ahora ellos están sufriendo con una erección.- dijo Kendall con la misma emoción.

-Al menos sabemos que causamos alguna emoción en ellos ¿Seguiremos con las provocaciones mañana?- pregunto Logan mientras se recostaba en su cama.

Ambos chicos seguían solamente en boxers.

-Por supuesto, esto vendrá para largo, o al menos cuando sepamos que ellos sienten algo por nosotros.- dijo Kendall también recostado.

-Buenas noches, sueña que James te hace sexo oral.- dijo Logan con un tono pervertido.

-Buenas noches y tú sueña que se lo haces a Carlitos.- dijo Kendall.

Ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos y por las sonrisas en sus rostros, si estaban soñando lo que se habían deseado uno al otro.

* * *

¿Logan y Kendall son algo crueles? ¿El chofer tendrá demasiada información? ¿Qué planearan Kendall y Logan? ¿James y Carlos tendrán "problemas"? ¿Quién la tendrá más grande Logan o Kendall? ¿Serán del mismo tamaño? ¿Que estaran soñando Logan y Kendall? ¿Seran las cosas que se desearon? ¿Más perturbadoras?

Omitan las últimas preguntas, pero sino las escribía me moría XD

Dejen sus reviews, me he dado cuenta que hay mucho fan Kames y Cargan, pero casi no dejan reviews.

Así es que dejen sus reviews, por favor.

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	4. Las provocaciones, siguen… ¿Y luego?

Hola

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. He estado un poco ausente o al menos eso creo yo XD Por cierto para los que leyeron mi crossover "Nuestro amor" Les informo que el capítulo 2 ya está arriba, ya había dado el aviso en un fic Kogan, pero si no lo leen pues ahora están informados.

Espero disfruten, porque se pondrá todavía mejor :D

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Las provocaciones, siguen… ¿Y luego?**_

* * *

Era una mañana hermosa. El sol comenzaba a asomarse, iniciando con un nuevo y mejor día para todos. En el hotel Palm Woods, reinaba la paz, la mayoría de los huéspedes seguían dormidos. Otros pocos estaban despiertos, ya sea en sus habitaciones desayunando, en el Lobby preparándose para salir a una actuación o algún ensayo o en la piscina, porque en realidad querían disfrutar. Las personas que vivían en el 2J estaban en distintas actividades. La señora Knight y Katie, habían salido a comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta a la pequeña, para la escuela y no les quedó más remedio que partir desde temprano, ya que tardarían un poco en encontrar todo. Carlos y James estaban en la sala, mirando la televisión mientras desayunaban cereal. Por su parte Kendall y Logan estaban "durmiendo" en su habitación.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto Logan.

El chico rubio estaba sentado en su cama, seguía solamente con los boxers color rojo. El chico pálido estaba de pie, enfrente de la cama del rubio, solamente llevaba el bóxer de color azul.

-Supongo que saldremos de esta manera a desayunar.- Sentencio Kendall con voz normal.

-¿Y si Katie y la mamá Knight nos ven?- Pregunto Logan.

-¿Qué no pusiste atención al inicio del capítulo?- Pregunto Kendall a lo que Logan lo miro incrédulo.- Katie y mamá salieron de compras y tardaran mucho tiempo. Es más mira.- Dijo Kendall mostrándole a Logan una carpeta que decía "Te amo por RusherloveKogan"*

-Oh es cierto. ¿Salimos entonces?- Dijo el genio caminando para la puerta. El rubio guardo la carpeta en uno de sus cajones y se puso de pie.

El pálido abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente, el rubio no se quedó muy atrás. En la sala todo iba con tranquilidad, James y Carlos estaban por terminar de comer. El genio y el líder se dedicaron una mirada, un poco picara y caminaron hasta donde estaban sus amados.

La escena fue un poco graciosa. James y Carlos estaban comiendo de una manera sincronizada impresionante. Con una de sus manos sostenían el tazón, en la otra mano sujetaban la cuchara y llevaban, obviamente el cereal a su boca. Estaban por dar una bocanada más, cuando de repente los chicos pasaron semidesnudos enfrente de ellos. Dejaron caer la cuchara al plato y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Kendall cuando estaba sentado junto a Logan. Ambos miraban a los chicos que estaban desayunando, con mucha diversión, a pesar de que los amaban, era muy divertido provocarlos de esa forma.

-¿Qué tal amanecieron?- Comento Logan, al darse cuenta de que los chicos no reaccionaban, ya que Carlos estaba perdido en el cuerpo del pálido y James en el cuerpo del rubio.

-¿Chicos?- Dijeron Kendall y Logan, moviendo sus manos enfrente de los rostros de los morenos que estaban en shock.

-¿Qué pasa?- Carlos parecía salir de su trance, James no se tardó mucho en salir del trance.

-Los saludamos y parecían que estaban muy entretenidos en…- Kendall no quiso terminar la oración, ya que se delatarían a sí mismos.

-El cereal.- Salvo Logan con un buen juego de palabras… bueno se habían salvado.

-Lo sentimos.- James dijo y al igual que Carlos, tenían un leve sonrojo, que por su piel morena era poco detectable… pero al estar con sus dos mejores amigos que los conocían de toda la vida, sería imposible ocultar el sonrojo.

-¿Quieren hacer algo el día de hoy, juntos?- Ofreció Kendall con una sonrisa dedicada para ambos morenos… pero un poco… bueno un mucho… bueno la sonrisa era dedicada para James.

-Por supuesto que si.- dijo Carlos apresuradamente al mirar a Logan con tan poca ropa…

-¿Quieren ir a la piscina?- Ofreció el pálido mirando al moreno bajito con una sonrisa que derrite.

-¿No quieren desayunar primero?- James tenía una cara de confusión.

-Yo no tengo mucha hambre ¿Y tú?- Kendall se dirigía a Logan y ambos se perdieron en su pequeño mundo de compañerismo, ya que con la mirada se dijeron que "NO tenían hambre"

-No, tal vez podamos comprar algo en la máquina expendedora si nos da algo de hambre.- Logan sí que tenía hambre, pero si no se sacrifica nada, no se obtiene nada.

-De acuerdo.- James y Carlos se levantaron de manera sincronizada, habían estado comiendo durante la pequeña plática, por lo tanto ya habían terminado de comer en esos momentos.

Ambos morenos caminaron a la cocina y dejaron sus platos en el lavavajillas.

-Iremos a cambiarnos.- Declaro James y los dos chicos desaparecieron de la sala.

-Nosotros también deberíamos ir por nuestros trajes de baño.- Kendall sonaba muy atrevido y hasta cierto punto eso causaba miedo.

Logan no contesto nada, solamente camino a su habitación de nuevo, con el rubio detrás de él.

* * *

_**En la habitación de James y Carlos.**_

Los chicos se estaban cambiando, los chicos se daban la espalda mutuamente. Se estaban desvistiendo, ya que normalmente siempre se ponían su traje de baño y una playera de tirantes, comunes y corrientes.

-¿Crees que lo hacen apropósito?- James no se podía sacar la idea de que Kendall y Logan tramaban algo encontrar de ellos, pero estaba funcionando.

-No lo sé, pero hasta ahora creo que es una coincidencia… ¿No se supone que ellos durmieron en ropa interior solamente?- Comento Carlos, terminándose de cambiar y tumbándose en la cama, mirando ahora el techo, dando algunos suspiros al recordar el cuerpo de Logie.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- James termino de cambiarse y al mirar a su pequeño amigo, lo imito tumbándose en la cama, mirando el techo. James sintió el frío de la cama, pero no le importo, de hecho se sentía bien.

-Si no mal recuerdo, cuando nosotros dormimos en pijamas, nos levantamos con las pijamas, nunca nos gusta cambiarnos antes de desayunar.- Se explicó Carlos y era un gran punto.

-Tienes razón, pero siento algo extraño.- James giro su cabeza para ver al pequeño, quien también giro su cabeza para corresponder la mirada.- El punto es que si no mal recuerdo, nunca dormimos en ropa interior, por mayor calor que haga aquí en Los Ángeles, no dormimos casi desnudos, por respeto a las chicas.- Ese era un punto mejor.

-Además, ayer se sentía algo de frío…- Carlos estaba entendiendo la lógica de James.

-Es a lo que me refiero, no tiene mucho sentido estas pocas acciones que han hecho los chicos…. Solamente nos queda ver lo que seguirá en su plan.- James no dudaba que los chicos tuvieran un plan.

-¿Qué plan?- Carlos sentía que se había perdido de algo.

-¡No lo sé! Eso es lo que me tiene tan frustrado.- James se exalto un poco, levantando su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo, para luego recostarse de nuevo.

-Tranquilízate, tal vez solo es nuestra imaginación retorcida.- Carlos, aunque por dentro estaba frustrado igual o incluso más que James, intento controlarse.

-Tienes razón, pero no estaré tranquilo hasta que sepa si todo era un plan o simples coincidencias.- James se puso de pie y Carlos le siguió. Sin decir una palabra más ambos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

_**En la habitación de Kendall y Logan.**_

-Creo que todo está funcionando.- Dijo Kendall mientras se quitaba su bóxer para poder ponerse su traje de baño.

-Es cierto, ¿Pero si no funcionan más las provocaciones?- Logan sonaba inseguro, pero al igual que Kendall se estaba poniendo su traje de baño.

-No lo sé, pronto se nos ocurrirá algo, creo que no es bueno solamente provocarlos de esta forma, debemos de cambiar de tácticas.- Kendall estaba muy convencido de sus palabras.

-Por ahora ya sabemos lo que haremos en la piscina.- Logan sonaba divertido, pero sobretodo emocionado.

-Esto será divertido…- Kendall se puso de pie y miro a Logan. Llevaba puesto un pequeño traje de baño, aún más pequeño que el bóxer que anteriormente traía puesto, pero no dejaba de ser un traje de baño. Era de color negro y hacía ver la piel pálida de Logan, aún más pálida.

Logan se puso de pie, sin siquiera saber que su amigo rubio lo estaba escaneando de cierta forma. De manera involuntaria, realizo lo mismo que Kendall.

El chico rubio tenía puesto un pequeño traje de baño, tal vez más pequeño que el traje negro que traía puesto el genio. Otra de las diferencias era el color del traje. El del líder de la banda era de color azul marino y tenía dos franjas de color blanco en cada extremo de la prenda.

Al final, ambos terminaron por mirarse a los ojos.

-Te ves bien.- Comento Kendall y se sonrojo un poco.- Creo que Carlitos se moriría por ti… y si no lo hace es un bobo.- El rubio dejo escapar una risa.- Pero creo que ya es un bobo.- Las risas no cesaron.

-¡No le digas bobo! Tal vez si lo sea… pero quiero que sea ¡MI bobo!- Ahora ambos chicos se estaban riendo.

-Creo que James tendrá un orgasmo con tan solo mirarte.- Desde que los chicos habían admitido entre ellos que amaban a Carlos y James… el genio se había convertido en una persona un tanto… vulgar y pervertida.

-Espero que así sea, aunque me gustaría más hacérselo yo…- Bueno, no es que Kendall fuera la persona más fina y refinada que existiera, como para no comprender la nueva vulgaridad y perversión de su amigo.

-¡Que rico! ¿No?*- Las carcajadas fueron aún más sonoras que las anteriores.

-Creo que debemos salir de una buena vez para hacer sufrir a los chicos.- Kendall sonaba muy provocativo y el hecho de querer tener a James entre sus brazos, era lo que más lo ponía de esa manera.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

_**En la sala.**_

James y Carlos estaban sentados mirando la televisión, después de un rato, se habían cansado de esperar a sus chicos amados pero aún no correspondidos. James un traje de baño, un poco largo, le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla. Era de color verde militar y tenía unas franjas de color naranja en los lados.

Carlos por su parte, llevaba un traje de baño del mismo tamaño que James, a excepción de que era de color rojo, un rojo llamativo que demostraba que Carlos quería ser la atención de todo el mundo… o de SU mundo, Logan.

Ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra, aunque si algunas miradas que les permitía comunicarse.

Ambos morenos escucharon con claridad como los chicos pálidos salían de su habitación empezar a caminar para llegar a la sala. Decidieron ponerse de pie para mirar a sus amores platónicos y como había ocurrido la noche anterior, James y Carlos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la ropa… más bien la casi desnudez de Logan y Kendall.

-¿Chicos?- Kendall sonaba divertido, paso una de sus manos por el rostro de James.

-¿Siguen en este mundo?- Logan estaba en las mismas condiciones que el rubio, pasando igualmente su mano por el rostro de Carlos, ambos morenos seguían sin reaccionar.

-¿Por qué van vestidos? Quiero decir…- Carlos estaba nervioso. Mientras tanto Logan y Kendall se enviaban una mirada de picardía.

-¿Por qué llevan unos trajes tan pequeños?- Esta vez hablo James, su voz sonaba de lo más segura, aunque su rostro no decía lo mismo.

-Los compramos hace mucho tiempo y queríamos una buena oportunidad para poder utilizarlos.- Respondió Kendall con naturalidad y caminando para la puerta junto con su amigo pálido.

-¿No van a venir?- Dijo Logan desde la puerta, justo antes de salir.

James y Carlos se quedaron unos mínimos instantes más en shock, para luego reaccionar y salir corriendo detrás de los chicos que los estaban esperando en la entrada del ascensor.

Kendall y Logan estaban llamando la atención. Además de ser una de las primeras veces en que estaban luciendo su cuerpo tal cual, había algunas cosas debajo del traje de baño que llamaba la atención con mayor intensidad.

Los chicos de Big Time Rush entraron en el elevador, algunas otras pocas personas estaban viajando con ellos, pero se perdían en el par de pálidos que solamente sonreían con ganas, en serio que estaban disfrutando, sobre todo por las miradas asesinas que el par de morenos les lanzaban a las personas que los miraban con detenimiento y algunos hasta con cierto deseo.

Salieron del pequeño cubículo y caminaron para la piscina. Kendall y Logan se estaban comportando algo coquetos con todas las personas a su alrededor, a excepción de James y Carlos a los cuales prácticamente estaban ignorando, durante su transcurso a sus sillas habituales de la piscina.

Al llegar, sin previo aviso James y Carlos se lanzaron al agua.

-¿No entraran?- James se escuchaba sorprendido, ya que los pálidos se sentaron en sus sillas habituales, para luego recostarse y sentir los rayos del sol en sus cuerpos y rostros. El par de morenos estabas en la orilla de la piscina, con ambos brazos recargados en ella para poder hablar mejor con el par de pálidos, que en realidad no les estaban prestando atención ya que llevaban puestos ahora unos lentes de sol y realmente estaban disfrutando del sol.

-Por ahora no, creo que haremos que todos disfruten de una bella vista.- Para sorpresa de todos, incluso de sí mismo, el que contesto la pregunta fue Logan. Pero James y Carlos no estaban en desacuerdo con Logan, de hecho solamente preguntaron para no sonar raros o levantar alguna sospecha.

-No sean narcisistas.-dijo James, el genio y el líder del grupo se miraron incrédulos y paso por sus cabezas exactamente la misma pregunta "¿James conoce la palabra narcisista?"

-Claro que no somos narcisistas aunque conozco a un chico que es exageradamente narcisista., arrogante, egoísta y que está flotando en el agua con sus brazos recargados en el borde.- La indirecta no podía ser de lo más directa.

-¡Yo no soy narcisista!- Grito de pronto Carlos, que estaba al lado de James. Todos comenzaron a reír a excepción del moreno que no entendía ni siquiera el término anterior.

-No hablábamos de ti.- Logan cambio su tono de voz a uno con más ternura.

-L-l-l.- El moreno no sabía si decir lo siento, o Logie.

-No te preocupes, hablamos del engreído de James.- Hablo Kendall, a pesar de que sentía un fuerte amor, sintió la necesidad de insultar de alguna forma a "la cara" de esa manera al menos tendría su atención.

-¡Yo no soy engreído! Bueno un poco…- Era la primera vez que James aceptaba enfrente a todos, que era un total engreído, la razón… que el rubio se lo había dicho.

-Bueno, será mejor que sigan disfrutando de la vista… quiero decir de la piscina.- Kendall lo dijo con toda intención, aunque en realidad parecía que no había sido de esa forma.

-De acuerdo.- Carlos y James comenzaron a nadar en la piscina, aunque por más que lucharan sus vistas siempre regresaban a los pálidos que se estaban bronceando y desde ese lugar, la vista de las entrepiernas de Kendall y Logan era excelente y todo se veía muy gra… grato.

Logan y Kendall, sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta, estaban hablando.

-¿Y ahora qué? Una mirada sobre mí, pero no se de quien es. Puede que no sea Carlitos… o al menos James.- Kendall asintió con la cabeza, en realidad querían llamar la atención de los chicos, pero si James quería en realidad a Logan, él le dejaría el paso libre para que el moreno alto estuviera feliz. Logan pensaba lo mismo, si Carlos llegaba a amar a Kendall, no se interpondría para nada, le gustaría más que fuera feliz el pequeño moreno, que su felicidad propia.

-No lo sé… ¿Qué tal si les pedimos a los chicos que nos pongan bronceador?- Dijo Kendall.

-¿Qué eso no lo habíamos utilizado antes?- Pregunto Logan.

-¡NO! Eso fue en el fic "Una gran sorpresa" En el capítulo final, pero fue un Jarlos… ahora es nuestro turno y debemos de admitir que será excitante.- Kendall sonaba de una forma muy picara.*

-Tienes razón, hay que ser renovables y utilizar algunas ideas anteriores.- Logan se levantó un poco de la silla.

-¡Chicos!- Grito el genio buscando a los morenos en la piscina que al escucharlo, salieron rápidamente y se secaron con una toalla para luego prácticamente correr donde se encontraban el líder y el genio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Carlos tomando aire, estaban algo agitados.

-Queríamos saber si nos pueden poner algo de bronceador.- Dijo Logan con naturalidad.

-Yo elijo a Logan.- Dijo James, no quería tener un problema, eso causo una mueca en la cara del rubio.

De pronto Kendall tuvo una idea.- Claro puedes ir con Logan aponerle bronceador y tal vez muchas chicas y chicos se enteraran que yo te vi…- James le tapó la boca a el líder con las manos.

-De acuerdo, pido a Kendall.- James hablo contento, pero sabía que tal vez no se podría controlar al tocar el cuerpo del rubio.

-Date la vuelta Logie.- Dijo Carlos tomando el bote de bronceador que estaba cerca de ellos, parecía que Logan y Kendall habían planeado todo…

-¿Quién habla de la espalda?- Parece que los chicos están en problemas.

* * *

_***Aclaraciones***_

*Es mi forma de romper la cuarta barrera XD

*Bueno, soy de las personas más pervertidas que se pueden imaginar (Creo que hay peores que yo XD) Pero esa es una frase que me caracteriza, junto con mi perversión "¡Que rico! ¿No?" ¡No me juzguen! XD

*Notese que ya me gusto poner mensajes subliminales y romper la cuarta barrera a mi manera XD

* * *

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? ¿Me detuve en el momento emocionante? ¿Me quieren matar? ¿Estuvo algo aburrido? ¿Les divirtió?

¡Dejen sus review! Me sirven de inspiración y creo que no cuesta mucho dejar un review… cuesta que tengas tiempo para dejarlo… por eso a veces no dejo reviews porque me consume el tiempo XD

Ese no es el punto, lo que quiero es que ustedes dejen sus reviews XD

Gracias por leer, en serio que al menos saber que leen esto me pone feliz.

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	5. El bronceador ¿Donde?

_**Hey!**_

He vuelto XD Este capítulo está demasiado corto, lo sé, pero es para que la historia pude tomar su lugar. Por cierto, utilizo este lugar para promocionarme. Tengo un nuevo Long-fic pero es de Zoey 101 con la pareja Cogan, es el primer capítulo.

Dos one-shots de ¡El manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned! Lo sé, cada vez soy más enfermo slasheando todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza. Uno es SethxNed y el otro NedxBilly… Es Billy Loomer. Ah y un Kett de este fandom...ó sea KendallxJett.

Sin otra cosa que decirles,

Disfruten.

* * *

_**El bronceador ¿Donde?**_

-¿Dónde te pondré el bronceador Logie?- Carlos sonaba algo nervioso, por la respuesta, pero más por la cara de perversión que tenía Logan.

-En el torso ¿En que otro lugar podría ser?- Contesto el pálido.

-Pero ustedes se lo pueden poner a la perfección.- Argumento James nervioso.

-¡Claro que no!-Empezó Kendall seguro de sí.- Nosotros no podemos cubrir a la perfección nuestros torsos….-

-¡Solamente póngannos bronceador!- Dijo Logan algo frustrado por la rara situación en la que estaban...

Los chicos se tomaron el bronceador y lo frotaron en sus manos y luego…

* * *

-Esa idea no me gusta para nada Kendall.- El pálido hablaba con seguridad.

-¿Por qué no? Para mi suena una idea demasiado bien.-El rubio y el genio se encontraban en su habitación, esperando salir para desayunar. Aún estaban sentados, cada uno en su cama, pensando en algo, aunque el rubio seguía, tercamente como siempre, en que su plan era el ideal para lo que querían.

-Creo que para ti serviría, eres demasiado pervertido en cualquier tema.- Logan sonrió con ganas al ver los gestos que el líder de la banda realizaba al escuchar la verdad.

-¡Tú también eres un maldito pervertido!- Kendall se puso de pie, algo molesto, pero la verdad, ambos pálidos sabían que todo era sobreactuado de cierta forma.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que en el tema del amor, no soy bueno para nada.-Kendall tomo asiento en su cama de nuevo, mientras observaba a su amigo con atención.- ¿Recuerdas que nunca pude pedirle una cita a una chica en Minnesota?- Kendall asintió con la cabeza.- Antes que la menciones, Camille fue la que me invitaba y provocaba a salir, en realidad es atractiva, luego descubrí mi amor por Carlitos y… ella me acepto y dijo que podía tener su apoyo incondicional.- Logan de pronto tuvo una idea y se puso de pie, con una de sus manos azadas, mostrando en dedo índice, cosa que siempre hacía cuando llegaba una idea fresca a su mente.

-¡Tal vez me sirva darle celos a Carlitos con Camille!- La voz del genio, se escuchaba demasiado feliz.

-Lamento terminar con tu fantasía, pero recuerda que cuando peleaban ustedes dos, él era el primero en reunirlos, no le da celos de Camille, creo que hasta disfruta que estés con ella.- Kendall fue algo cruel con sus palabras, pero eran ciertas, duras pero ciertas.

-Tienes razón, pero causar celos puede ser una gran idea.- Logan lo tomo de manera muy normal, ideando algo para causar celos. Kendall no podía causar celos con Jo, ella ya no estaba, aunque tal vez si se ponía triste por ella, James le consolaría.

Pero él tenía un problema mayor ¿Cómo estar a solas con Carlitos sin perder el control? Perder el control, significa, tartamudear, hacer el ridículo frente a muchísimas personas y eso no es bonito para ningún humano que viva sobre esta tierra.

¿Hablar de cascos con el pequeño moreno? Esos sería algo difícil, ya que el latino conocía demasiado de cascos, tanto como el pálido de medicina.

¿Música? Ni hablar, eran polos opuestos.

¿Fingir una relación con Kendall?

-¿Y si fingimos una relación?- Logan dijo rápidamente.

-¿Con que chicas genio?- Kendall dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Quién menciono a chicas?- Contesto Logan en el mismo tono.- Un romance entre tú y yo.- El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par.

-eso puede ser… algo enfermo.- Logan rodo los ojos.- Pero me agrada la idea… aunque creo que la debemos utilizar en momentos más depresivos, por ahora solamente hay que pasar tiempo con ellos, para que no sospechen de que estamos planeando algo.- Kendall tenía razón.

-También se me ocurría, que podías estar triste de nuevo por "Tu amor con Jo" y su partida.- Kendall hizo una mueca.- Puede que James te consuele.- La mueca cambio a una sonrisa.

-O Carlos.- Señalo el líder de la banda.

-¡Cállate estúpido!- El pálido imagino la escena de Kendall triste y su Carlitos consolándole, le causo celos y repulsión.- Sería más fácil si me ayudaras a idear algo que hacer hoy, con Carlitos.- Dijo Logan, un poco molesto.

-Simple, llévalo a comer al parque de Palm Woods una banderilla, aunque tal vez te pongas celoso de una banderilla.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¡Una banderilla tiene una forma de una parte de tu cuerpo que quieres que Carlos devore!- Logan en lugar de molestarse, comenzó a reír con ganas.

-Espero que no me den celos de la banderilla… aunque puedo ofrecerle mi banderilla.-

-Mientras no la muerda y arranque pedazo.- Esos chicos sí que tienen problemas.

-¿Eso haremos hoy?- Dijo el joven genio.

-Por supuesto, yo me pondré a llorar y tú a comer.- A Kendall le causo algo de gracia el comentario.- Pero por ahora vamos a comer.

Y salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Un giro inesperado ¿No es así? Espero les haya gustado, a pesar de ser corto. También lamento no estar demasiado ahora con mis historias, pero prometo ponerme al tanto… bueno solamente lo intentare.

Dejen sus reviews, tal vez y eso haga que quiera escribir más rápido.

Gracias por leer.

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	6. ¿Sales con quién?

_**Hey!**_

Al fin vuelvo con una actualización. Esto será un giro dramático… creo que me quedo peor de lo que esperaba XD Pero no importa.

* * *

_**¿Sales con quién?**_

-Logan.- Dijo Kendall, antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Camille y tú siguen juntos? Ya sabes, como pareja.-

-No.-

-Entonces.- El rubio miro directamente al pálido, que tenía su mano en la perilla.- ¿Cómo pretendes darle celos a Carlos sí no tienes novia?

-Seguimos siendo amigos, le pediré ayuda. Sera fácil.-

-¿Y comerán banderillas?- La cara pervertida de Logan, causo algo de gracia en el rubio.

-Carlos comerá banderillas, mientras Camille y yo nos besuqueamos.-

-¿Seguro que funcionara? Es algo apresurado.-

-¿Qué pierdo con intentarlo?

Y sin decir más, ambos salieron de la habitación. James se encontraba "mirando" la televisión. En realidad, se miraba en el espejo. Para sorpresa de los pálidos, el pequeño moreno también se encontraba frente un espejo.

"Qué raro" pensó Logan. "¿Por qué Carlos se mira tanto? ¿James lo habrá aconsejado de nuevo?"

Logan se acercó al moreno.- ¡Hey Carlitos!- Dijo, mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de moreno. Las cosas no salieron como esperaba Logie.

-¡Qué haces! ¡Arruinaras mi ropa!- Logan se apartó enseguida, sin entender que había hecho mal. Siempre abrazaba a su amigo, nunca le importaba su apariencia, tal vez, esa era una de las tantas razones por la cual estaba enamorado.

-Pero Carlitos…- La tristeza fue más que notoria.

-Lo siento Logie.- Dijo el moreno y abrazo el pálido.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- En lugar de reclamo, era una exigencia de explicación.

-Tengo una cita dentro de poco.-

-¿Tan temprano?- Dijo James sorprendido. Seguramente estaba tan concentrado en el espejo, que no se dio cuenta del comportamiento extraño de Carlos.

-No es temprano. Son como las dos de la tarde.- Kendall y Logan se miraron extrañados. "En estos fics el tiempo siempre corre tan rápido"

-¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿O es afortunado?- Pregunto Kendall. Daba la impresión de que Logan, había hecho un movimiento sin que él se diera cuenta. La mirada enojada y frustrada de Logie, le confirmo la verdad. No había hecho nada.

-Es afortunada.- El moreno suspiro débilmente. Se alejó lentamente del pálido. Este, lo iba a seguir, pero el moreno negó con su mano.- Es Camille.- Carlos se cubrió con los brazos. Temía de Logan.

-Hey.- Dijo el pálido. El moreno bajo la guardia lentamente.- No te preocupes, ya no soy novio de Camille.- Logan cambio su semblante a uno enojado.- Pero deberías correr. Quería pasar todo el día de hoy contigo. Comprarte alguna banderilla.- Se dibujó una sonrisa en los labios del pálido.- Pero te estarás besuqueando con tu nueva novia.- Logan sintió una punzada de dolor, por sus propias palabras y la sonrisa pícara de Carlos.

-No lo creo. Solamente es una cita informal y ya.-

-Además Carlos siempre arruina las citas.- James estaba divertido.

-¡Estar con chicas no es tan fácil como estar con Logie o ustedes!-

-¿Notaste eso James?- Empezó el rubio.- Nosotros somos los del montón, a Carlos solo le importa "Logie"- Kendall esperaba ayudar un poco, al menos a mejorar el anime del pálido. Al ver su sonrisa, al notar la casualidad de las palabras de Carlos, el rubio cumplió su cometido.

-¡Vamos! ¡Saben que Carlitos y yo somos los mejores amigos!-

Kendall paso una mano cerca de su ojo, como si secara una lágrima.- ¿Más que tú y yo Logie?- Todos comenzaron a reír.

-Ya me voy chicos, es hora de mi cita.- Dijo Carlos.- Y deberían vestirse chicos.- Y el moreno salió.

-Me iré a cambiar.- Dijo Logan, mientras caminaba normalmente para su habitación. Al entrar, se lanzó directamente a la cama. Abrazo su almohada, mientras se sentía mal.

"Vamos, tú sabes que Carlos no es tuyo" Se dijo así mismo Logan, en su cabeza.

-Pero aun así, duele.- Dijo en voz alta.

"Tienes razón. Duele más saber que será con Camille su noviazgo"

-Pero solo es una cita. Siempre las arruina.-

"Con chicas que no conoce. Camille es una vieja amiga de todos ¿No crees que podría funcionar más por esos motivos?"

-¿Qué no se supone que me tendrías que consolar en lugar de ponerme peor?

"Lo siento. Pero hay que ser realistas. Sabías que todo podía fracasar, pero ni siquiera lo has intentado en realidad. Solo hay que esperar a que todo salga mal en la cita de Carlos y Camille"

-Duele.- Y Logan se puso a llorar un poco.

* * *

_En la sala._

-¿Crees que le haya afectado a Logan lo de Carlos y Camille?-

-Seguramente. Creo que todavía la ama.- Mintió Kendall.

-¿Por qué no te vas a vestir tú también?-

-¿Te pongo nervioso?- James se sonrojo.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¿Y qué tal si tú también te quitas algo de ropa?

-¡Eres un pervertido!

-¿Un pervertido? Hace un calor infernal y tu vestimenta es como un día de invierno. Además ¿A que le temes? Ya te vi desnudo.-

Sin decir nada, James se apartó corriendo. Salió del lugar.

-Creo que debí de lloriquear por Jo.- Kendall se encogió de hombros y entro a su habitación.

-¿Logie?-

-¿Qué pasa Kendall?- Logan intento disimular su voz, pero se quebró al final de la frase.

-Hey amigo.- Dijo el rubio y se acercó a abrazarlo.- Todo estará bien. ¿Camille sabe que te gusta Carlos?-

-Sí.-

-¿Lo ves? Seguramente ella se encargara de arruinar todo para no hacerte sentir mal.-

-¿Y si también le gusta Carlos?

-Entonces… tendrás que ser fuerte.- Las lágrimas regresaron y Kendall solamente daba unas palmaditas en la espalda desnuda de su amigo, mientras le abrazaba y susurraba. "Todo estará bien"

Un chico moreno, caminaba directamente al departamento 4J no muy lejos del suyo. Llego a la puerta y la golpeo con algo de fuerza. Podría ser, algo de desesperación, tal vez.

-Ya voy.- Dijo una chica desde dentro.

-Apresúrate.-

La puerta se abrió.- ¿Por qué tanta desesperación?- La castaña parecía frustrada.

-¿Recuerdas que fingiremos una cita para darle celos a Logie? Lo planeamos hace semanas.- Carlos parecía sorprendido. Camille normalmente no olvida las cosas y menos si se trata sobre amor.

-¡Oh es cierto!- Camille se sonrojo un poco.- Lo siento. Tuve un casting hace una media hora y sigo nerviosa. Pasa.- Él obedeció. Sin pedir permiso, ni esperarla, se sentó en el sofá. Ella cerró la puerta. Se sentó al lado de él.

-¿Funciono?-

-No lo creo. Aunque me siento mal por haber escogido este día de entre todos.-

-¿Eh?- Camille estaba perpleja.

-Le hable de la cita. No se molestó. Pero después me dijo… que tenía todo el día planeado para los dos, ir al parque. Pasarla juntos, comprar banderillas y demás.- Carlos agacho la cabeza, triste.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Podrías haberme llamado y cancelar!- Carlos se sintió aún más deprimido.- Además, ¡Ni siquiera lo recordaba!

-Lo siento.- Parecía que el chico lloraría en cualquier momento.

-Tranquilo.- Camille abrazo a su amigo.- Eres demasiado ingenuo. Pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que Logan se enamorara de ti.- "Sí tan solo supieras, pequeño iluso" Pensó la chica, mientras sonreía en su mente.

-Kendall, estoy bien.- Dijo el pálido mientras intentaba separar a su amigo de su lado.

-¿Seguro?-

-Por supuesto. Además hace unos diez minutos llevo James. Deberías ir a disculparte y empezar con… ya sabes que.-

-¿Pero estarás bien?-

-¡Ya te dije que sí! Ahora anda a ver a tu amor.- Kendall se lo pensó un poco. Miro a su amigo y se separó de él. Camino directo a la habitación de James y Carlos. La puerta se encontraba cerrada.

Golpeo la puerta velozmente.- ¿Quién es?- Dijo James. Su voz parecía aburrida, cansada.

-Soy yo.-

-Lárgate.-

-Jamie, me quiero disculpar.- Arrepentido, era poco para ese tono de voz.

-De acuerdo, pasa.- Cedió al final el egocéntrico. La habitación era un simple desastre. Todas las cosas de Carlos estaban tiradas en el suelo. Mientras que las cosas de James estaban totalmente ordenadas.

Parecía un milagro, el que dos personas vivieran de esa manera.- ¿No te molesta esto?- Pregunto el rubio, mientras veía a James, que estaba en su cama.

-Ya me acostumbre.- El moreno se encogió de hombros.- ¿No piensas vestirte?

-Tal vez.- "Contrólate Knight. No digas algo pervertido, lo empeoraras todo"- Solo te quería pedir disculpas primero.- "Bien hecho"

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?-

-¿Cómo?

-Un total cerdo, un pervertido.-

-No lo sé.- "En estos momentos puedes hacer un movimiento. Ándate con calma."- Tal vez es una forma de sacar a la luz mi tristeza.- "Por su cara, voy por buen camino"

-¿Tristeza? ¿Te pasa algo?- James se acomodó en la cama e invito al rubio a sentarse. Él obedeció de inmediato.

-Jo ha vuelto a mis pensamientos.- La cara de James, cambio bruscamente.- Y me hace sentir triste.-

-Tranquilo amigo.- James abrazo a su amigo con dulzura, justo como el rubio había hecho con el pálido, momentos atrás.- No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

-Pero, la extraño.- Kendall no sabía cómo, pero sus ojos estaban cristalinos.- Siento que mi vida no puede seguir sin ella. Me siento inútil sin ella.- Y lágrimas más reales que fingidas, salieron sin aviso.

James no sabía qué hacer. Tenía a su amor platónico llorando en sus brazos, por una chica.- Kendall, no eres inútil. Te necesito para mantenerme cuerdo.- Kendall se limpió las lágrimas mientras sonreía mentalmente. Ni siquiera Camille puede actuar tan genial.- Gracias Jamie. Y lamento haberte visto desnudo… bueno no lo lamento pero… mejor cierro la boca.- James sonrió lentamente, mientras golpeaba a Kendall, suavemente en el hombro.

-Eres un idiota. Pero eres mi mejor amigo.- "Tenía que decir eso" pensó Kendall. "Y acabo de arruinar una bella oportunidad de tener a mi amado" pensó James "Por un simple comentario, sobre la amistad. Pero así debe de ser"

-Gracias.- ¿Qué más se podría decir en esta situación?

-Vete a cambiar.- Ordeno James.- Y no digas nada pervertido.- Advirtió justo cuando el rubio estaba por pronunciar palabra.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por escucharme.-

-Eso es lo que hace un amigo.- James se encogió de hombros. Kendall se levantó y salió. Regreso a su habitación.

Logan seguía recostado en cama. Ya no lloraba.- ¿Cómo te fue con tu amorcito?-

-Solamente dijo que soy su mejor amigo.-

-Ouch.-

-Al menos no sale con mi exnovia.- A Logan, se le nublo la vista.

-Hey, amigo lo siento hable sin pensarlo.-

-No te preocupes.- La voz del pálido, sonaba áspera.- Tienes razón, Carlitos nunca me amara. Nunca.-

-¡Yo no dije eso!- Ahora, el rubio lamentaba con más razón sus palabras.- Arruinara todo con Camille.-

-¿Insinúas que es un estúpido?-

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento. Estoy algo alterado. ¿Vamos a ver la tele un rato?-

-Primero hay que vestirnos.-

-Pero hoy no tengo ganas.-

Logan se puso de pie. Tomo a Kendall del brazo y lo guio hasta el sofá naranja. Encendió la televisión. Paso por los canales unas tres veces. No encontró el programa adecuado.

-Estoy aburrido. Triste. Moriré solo.- Logan cada vez sonaba más deprimido.- Todo por culpa del estúpido de Carlos.-

-No morirás solo. Al menos me tienes a mí.-

-Algo es mejor que nada.- Ambos rieron. Kendall se recostó. Puso su cabeza en la pierna de Logan.- Estoy muy cansado. No pude dormir muy bien.-

-¡Pero roncabas muy fuerte!

-¡No sentí que durmiera!

Ambos rieron nuevamente. Kendall subió al torso del pálido. Lo abrazó. James miraba la escena desde el pasillo, sin hacer ruido. Carlos entro, mientras tanto, Logan y Kendall se perdían entre miradas.

-¿Son novios?- Dijo Carlos celoso.

James se acercó, para escuchar mejor la respuesta.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Kendall, sin quitar la vista de Logie.

-Se miran como si estuvieran enamorados.- Carlos sonaba frustrado.

-Sí, somos novios.- Dijo Logan. Kendall se quedó sorprendido de esa reacción. La sorpresa del rubio aumento, cuando el pálido… lo besó.

* * *

¿Y qué opinan?

Cuídense.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	7. Problemas

_**Hey!**_

_**Disfruten… o no.**_

* * *

_**Problemas.**_

* * *

Kendall no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrir los ojos como platos. Sentir los labios de Logan le estaba causando placer. Pero las miradas de los morenos una gran incomodidad.

Una parte de él le ordenaba lanzar a Logan. Pero otra quería seguir su juego. Y la segunda gano.

Después de un rato los pálidos se separaron lentamente. El rubio con la respiración agitada, mientras el castaño se limpiaba los labios con el antebrazo. Un leve rubor por las mejillas de ambos indicaba lo bien que habían estado.

-¿Son novios?- La voz de Carlos alarmaba con romperse por las lágrimas contenidas. Los ojos llorosos y la respiración agitada no ayudaban mucho.

-Sí.- Para sorpresa de todos fue Kendall quién contesto.

Carlos no dijo nada más. Solamente salió hecho una furia dando un portazo que todo el Palm Woods pudo escuchar. Las acciones de James no fueron distintas. Ambos pálidos pudieron escuchar la puerta de la habitación de los morenos cerrarse con fuerza increíble.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Las palabras del rubio sonrojaron las del pálido por alguna razón.

-Habla.

-Aquí no.- Kendall señalo su habitación con la cabeza. Logan asintió con la cabeza y ambos de manera monótona llegaron a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta sin hacer un solo ruido.

* * *

_**En la habitación de James.**_

"Son unos malditos ¿Cómo me pudieron hacer esto?" Las lágrimas derramadas por James en el espejo eran muchas.

"¿Hacerte qué?" El reflejo nuevamente le hablaba. "Nunca admitiste tus sentimientos ¿Cómo pretendías que ellos lo supieran?"

Y James no podía decir nada ante eso. Solamente pudo seguir llorando. "Pero yo lo amo" Pudo pronunciar entre gemidos de dolor el verdadero moreno.

"No es suficiente sentirlo"* "Tienes que aceptarlo James real"

"Lejos estamos mejor"* Dijo el moreno aún con lágrimas. "Pero no deja de doler"

"Pronto te recuperaras. Hay cientos de chicos en el mundo" Era la primera vez que su reflejo le consolaba. Y eso lo reconfortaba.

"Ojala."

"O tal vez termine con Logan"

"O… puedo hacer que termine con Logan"

"Eso no estaría bien"

-Pero es lo que quiero.- James miro decidido al espejo el cual se quedó callado, sosteniendo la mirada. Se secó las lágrimas con decisión.- Y es lo que hare.

* * *

**_Con Carlos._**

-Camille, soy un idiota.- El moreno lloriqueaba en las piernas de la chica, mientras ella intentaba reconfortarle dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Cosa que solo lo ponía peor.

-Carlos, tranquilo. Al menos dime porqué estás llorando.- Habían pasado ya diez minutos de la llegada de Carlos al departamento y lo único que hacía era llorar y decir "Soy un idiota".

Camille intentaba hacer algo, pero le era imposible al ser ignorante de la situación.

-Es Logie.

-¿Le dijiste todo y te rechazo?- Camille elevo el tono de su voz.- Porque sí eso hizo tendrá que vérselas conmigo .

-No.- Los sollozos de Carlos disminuyeron, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de las piernas de ella.

-¿Entonces?- La paciencia de ella estaba por terminar en cualquier momento. Estaba más frágil que la autoestima de un adolescente.

-Llegue a casa y estaba con Kendall.

-¿Y?

-Le pregunte si eran novios.

-Ajá.

-Dijo que si y se besaron.- Lágrimas recorrieron nuevamente el rostro del moreno.

-Oh.- Camille no sabía que decir. No se esperaba una situación así. Ella estaba segura del amor de Logan. Aunque también era bastante conocida la indecisión del pálido ante cualquier cosa.

-Tal vez su noviazgo no dure mucho.

-Ojala… A menos qué…

-No, Carlos.

-Ni siquiera te he platicado mi plan.

-No harás que Logan y Kendall terminen. Eso estaría mal.

-Pero sería por amor.

-Eso no es amor, es egoísmo.- Las palabras le llegaron a Carlos como una bofetada.

-Pero…

-Carlos, esto no es el fin del mundo. Claro que dolerá. Pero debes admitir que en parte es tú culpa por no hablar claro con Logan.

-Me estás haciendo sentir peor.

-Pero es la verdad, Carlos. No puedes escapar de la realidad.

-¿Al menos te tendré a ti?

-Claro que estaré siempre.

El moreno se secó las lágrimas y esbozo una sonrisa sincera. Se sentó de manera normal y miro la miro.

-Gracias.- Se puso en pie y salió sin decir nada más.

"En esto no me podrás ayudar Camille. Me encargare de separarlos sin tú ayuda." Y Carlos con una sonrisa cínica camino hacia fuera de Palm Woods.

* * *

**_En la habitación de Kendall y Logan._**

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- La voz de Logan termino con el silencio formado desde hace diez minutos en los cuales solo se miraban sin decir nada.

El rubio suspiro, como si esperara que no formulara esa pregunta.

-Me besaste.- El chico palideció, como si fuera posible, ante la afirmación de su amigo.

-¿Qué tal estuve?- Cinismo, la mejor forma de evitar una situación incómoda teniendo estilo.

-Bien.- El rubio se sonrojo. El besador no sabía qué hacer, no esperaba recibir una respuesta. "Ese es el problema"

-Kendall, todo fue para causar celos ¿De acuerdo?- Kendall pudo detectar la sinceridad en la voz de Logan y se sintió la persona más estúpida del mundo.

-De acuerdo.- Logan no dijo nada más y se levantó.

-¿Vienes?

-Quiero acostarme un rato.- Murmuro entre las sombras de la oscuridad.- ¿Qué viene después?

-Venir ¿De qué, Kendall?

-El plan para conquistar a los chicos.

-No lo sé. Algo se me ocurrirá.- Y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Kendall miraba el techo con confusión. Los brazos descansaban encima de la almohada blanca y fría. Tenía dobladas las piernas.

"Ese beso fue increíble" ese pensamiento, el recuerdo dominaba la mente de Kendall.

Había intentado olvidarlo todo pero tenía el sabor de los labios de Logan en la boca y podría jurar que en algunos momentos también los sentía de nuevo sobre sí.

¿Cómo besara James? Esa pregunta se creó después de besar a Logan. Pero la idea loca de que el castaño había hecho por otras razones no le abandonaba la cabeza.

-El beso fue bueno, pero Logan es mi mejor amigo. Nunca lo he visto de manera… Sueno como una chica.- Se burló un poco de sus palabras y se sumió nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

"¿En serio todo fue para causar celos? Tal vez y Logan… No, no creo que fuese posible. ¿O sí?"

* * *

**_En la sala._**

Logan se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión. Pero no le prestaba atención a eso. Ni a Katie junto a la señora Knight recién llegadas a casa.

Lo único que estaba en su mente era ese beso. No había sentido eso cuando besaba a Camille. Y el plan para conquistar a Carlos le parecía absurdo después de ese beso mágico.

Pero un nuevo problema aparecería en su vida. Tal vez Kendall sigue con James en la cabeza.

Pero quizás James no lo quiera ni un poquito.

También puede ser que lo intente con Kendall y terminar su bella amistad. O intentarlo con Carlos y arrepentirse toda la vida de haber decidido mal. Pero ni siquiera había besado a Carlos.

Pero un beso no puede rebelarte el amor verdadero.

* * *

_**Aclaración.**_

*Estas es una frases que saque de la canción "Lejos estamos mejor" de uno de mis grupos favoritos Motel.

* * *

Ya sé, ya sé no ha sido lo mejor del mundo y he tardado mucho en actualizar pero… ¡Ya actualicé!

Por cierto, si les llega a interesar subí un nuevo fic al fandom de Victorious. Se llama "Loco" y es Slash de pareja Robbie y Beck.

Ah y sigo insistiendo, faltan reviews en el Crossover "Nuestro amor" e.e no digan que no se los advertí.

Dejen sus reviews.

Gracias por leer.

Cuídense.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
